


I miss you.

by gutwrenching



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Nightmares, Other, angst with no comfort, has this been done before? probably., implied klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutwrenching/pseuds/gutwrenching
Summary: Moving on is hard.





	I miss you.

_Lance's finger tips danced along the edges of the delicate flower, a content smile on his face. "Keith," He started. "I picked this flower just for you." He turned to face the galran boy, his hand reaching out to hand it over._  
  
  
  
  _ **....**_  
  
  
  
Everything went black.  
  
  
  
Keith's eyes snapped open, his breathing heavy. He ran his hand through his thick hair, and looked over to the side of his bed.  
  
  
No lance.   
  
  
His breathing quickened, and he put his face in his hands. Lance was gone. Lance wasn't here.   
  
  
Keith couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't live in the past any longer. He was alone. Lance was dead, he had to move on.  
  
  
Soft sobs escaped Keith's mouth, tumbling out past his lips. If only he was quicker. Maybe. Maybe he could have saved lance. Maybe it could have been him instead.   
  



End file.
